100 Ways To Annoy The InuGang
by 77777777777
Summary: The title says it all...Thankyou every one now my story is complete! [C O M P L E T E]
1. DOGGY BOY Inuyasha

100 Ways To Annoy The Inu-Gang

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Inuyasha:

1.Tell him that Kagome and Koga are dating.

2.Tell him that Shippo is way stronger then he will ever be.

3.Get Kagome to SIT him 100 times!!!

4.Call him a bad puppy.(if he's being bad)

5.Dress up as Kagome and say I love wolves WAY more then dogs.

6.Call him an idiot.

7.his ears non stop

8.Ask him where his tail went.

9.Say I love your ears. (Repeatidly)

10.Call him a good puppy.(if he's being really good)

* * *

Hey guys and girls hope you liked my story!!!! 

and Im really sorry if there is any spelling mistakes and if its not that funny

but dont worry the next one is going to be so funny you wont even belive it

and I want to give a big thanks to pinkdemonslayer for giving me the idea (you should read her

story now that's what I call funny)and another big thanks to all of my readers and reviewers


	2. Kikyo I mean Kagome!

100 Ways To Annoy The InuGang.

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha

Kagome:

1.Tell her that Inuyasha and Kinky-ho are dating.(sorry kikyo lovers but I DESPISE Kikyo)

2.Paint her face green and call her Jaken.

3.Brake her bike preposly in front of her then say it was an accident.

4.Keep on hitting Shippo. (thats a very hard one to do because who would want to hit Shippo, other then Inuyasha)

5.Preposly spill your hot, boiling Ramen on her.

6.Ask her why she is so ugly. (she really isn't)

7.Say Kinky-ho is way prettier then she will ever be. (ewwwww)

8.Keep calling Kagome, Kikyo.

9.Call her a dirtz.

10.Drop your lolipop in her hair, or/and gum.

* * *

Hey every one I hope you liked my story. Sorry about the first chapter it got alittle messed up but its ok now because I fixed it and I would like to give a thanx to all my reviewers and of course my best friend Shianne (pinkdemonslayer101) for helping me again.And I still need more ideas if you have any. Thanx 


	3. FOXY BABY! Shippo

100 Ways To Annoy The Inugang

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha

Inuyasha:

1.Call Kinky-ho a slut.

2.make him wear shoes if he dosent call him a hippi.

* * *

Shippo:

1.hit him.

2.Call him small.

3.Take away his lolipop.

4.Call him a girl because he wears a bow in his hair.

5.Pick him up by his tail.

6.Call him puni.

7.Call him a racoon dog.

8.Say were out of candy.

9.Tell him Kagome is never coming back.

10.Call him a idiot.

* * *

Sorry for any spelling mistakes I dont have spell check

and I would like to thank the people who gave me some ideas

for my story and there might be more then 100 ways to annoy them lol lol lol

Bye


	4. Sango the Demon Slayer! OH YA

100 Ways To Annoy the InuGang

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha

Sango

1.Tell her that Miroku is hitting on younger girls.

2.Hit Kilala non stop.(not hard)

3.Ask her why she wears so much make up.

4.Touch her butt. (only Miroku can really do that and piss her off at the same time)

5.Take her boomarang (sorry bout spelling) bone away.

6.Dis her brother

7.Stare at her non stop.

8.Replace kilala with a rock. (lol lol lol)

9.Pull her hair

10.Ask if she is related to shesshomaru. (get it? they both wear pink make up)

* * *

hey guys I hope you liked this chapter I think its the best one i've done 

so far its so funny im still laughing my head off and there is probably going

to be way mor then 100 ways how to annoy them lol :0) and thanx to all my reveiwer again.

Buh Bye


	5. Pervert also known as Miroku

100 Ways To Annoy The InuGang

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha

Miroku:

1.Dress Naraku up as a girl and make Miroku kiss her/him.

2.Call him a pervert

3.Brake his staff

4.Tell him that Sango got pregnat with some other guy

5.Glare at him evily

6.Pull his piggy tail

7.Tell him that theres not a girl left on earth

8.Use his wind tunel for personal needs.

9.Take sango away

10.Finally tell him that, that girl was Naraku

* * *

Hey every one read and review plz 

and a big thanx to pinkdemonslayer101 for helping me

with some ideas and thanx to all my reviewers.

Bye


	6. FLUFFY! actually its Shesshoumaru

100 Ways To Annoy The InuGang

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha

Shesshomaru:

1. Tell him that inuyasha is stronger and WAY better looking than him.

2. Dangle the tetsusaiga in front of him.

3. Ask him why he is wearing so much makeup.

4. Braid his hair with pink bows.

5.Its only 1 word,come on its so easy you have got to remember it ok fine Ill tell you its...Fluffy!!!!!!!!!

6. Ask him can I touch your fluff repeatidly

7. Insult his father.

8. Sing the bBarbie Girl song to him.

9. Bury him in flowers.

10. Hit on him like he was a girl.

* * *

Hey guys thanx so much for helping me with this story!!! 

and another big, no REALLY BIG thanx for Inusgal and ssj4 broly for helping me so much

thank-you alot you two :) you two have made a girl's life so much easier.

also another big thanx to my best friend Shianne for helping me to (pinkdemonslayer101)

Bye


	7. KITTY! Kilala and Other

100 Ways To Annoy The InuGang

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Hey guys Im only doing Eight this time because I put Two extra in Shippo and Im tryin to make it

1 hundred no more. Sorry

* * *

Kilala

1.Pull her tail(s)

2.Ask her why she has two tails (you might not get an answer though lol)

3.Flick her nose.

4.Call her weak.

5.Call her small.

6.Keep calling her a good puppy.

Other:

7.Call Shesshomaru Fluffykins

8.Tell Miroku you found a room of a lot of beautiful girls then lock him in the room but one

problem the girls are not PRETTY!!

* * *

Hey every one I would like to give a big thanks to inusgal again 

for the brillant ideas thank you inusgal alot

Sorry about there only being eight this time but im tryin to make it 100

not 102 or 104 NOT EVEN 101!!!

LOL well next chapter is...

KINKY-HO i mean KIKYO lol

Bye Mikogurl


	8. Kinkyho uh I mean Kikyo

100 Ways To Annoy The InuGang

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Sorry for taking so long guys my computer broke and I couldn't write my story.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kinky-ho... I mean Kikyo

1.Call her a dirtz

2.Say Kagome is _**way**_ better and _**way,**_ _**way**_ prettier then she will ever be.

3.Walk up to her then yell AHHH!! ITS A WALKING CLAY POT!!!!! Then run away.(fast!)

4.Tell her Kagome and inuyasha are dating.

5.Yell ITS THE LIVING DEAD!!! RUN AWAY!!!!

6.Pour water on her then tell her you wanted to see if she would turn into mud.

7.Call her a slut.

8.Tell her Kagome is pregent with Inuyasha's baby.

9.Call her Kinky-ho.

10.Sing the "U G L Y" song to and say it reminds you of her.

* * *

Hey guys I would like to thank my sister Robyn and my friend Shianne (pinkdemonslayer) 

for helping me alot with this chapter, and I would also like to thank my dad, ALOT,

for fixing my computer lol. thanx alot every one for reviewing BYE !!!

P.S. Sorry bout spelling errors and I dont no who wrote that song and I dont even

Think thats the name to it if you no what Im talking about can you tell me what its called?

thanx so much BYE AGAIN !!!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	9. FleaBag no, Koga

**_100 Ways To Annoy The InuGang_**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Koga:

1.Ask him why he wears a skirt (repeatidly)

2.Tell him Kagome hates his guts

3.Pull his tail

4.Take his jewel shards then say it was an accident then put them back in for him then take them out again (repeatidly)

5.Tell him Inuyashas way better then he is

6. Call him a FleaBag

7. Replace all his wolfs with logs with faces drawn on them

8.Call him ugly

9.Tell him Inuyasha already killed naraku

10.Walk up to him and say I love you ( if your Ayme witch your probably not)

* * *

Hey everybody sorry for not updating in so long 

I was so busy the last couple of weeks, Me and my family are getting ready

to move and its so hard, then they torn down my old house

and you dont no how bad I felt when that happend

I loved my old house (not like that). Well enough about me and more about you guys

I would like to thank Wandering Hitokiri for the great ideas thanx very much

and guess what **_THE LAST CHAPTER IS COMING SOON!!!YEY!!!_**

sorry Im so excited though cant wait, The last chapter is just going to

be the other ideas that people gave me and didnt get put in.

Got Too Go

Bye

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	10. Every body! sorta

100 Ways To Annoy The Inugang

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! YAH WHOT WHOT...lol

I am so sorry I havnt updated in ages!!!!

its just that Ive been so busy lately...

oh well lets no get started with my life...

insted lets start the... finish the story...lol

* * *

A little bit of every one: (sorta not really)

Shessoumauru:

1. Repeatdely stretch your arms out and close in on him while saying "Do you need a hug?" if he tells you "no" then scream at the top of your lungs "YES YOU DO YOU MEANIE!! YOU NEED THE BIGGEST HUG OF ALL!" If he whips of one of his two swords, start yelling "I'M GONNA CRY!" and run off into a different dirrection to soon sneak up behind him to give him a hug,

2. Ask him why he dresses like a fag,

3. Call him 'fuzzbutt',

4. Stick gum in his fur boa.

Miroku:

5. Truss him up and tape a picture of a 500lb woman wearing a thong, and nothing else, to his face.

Sota:

6. Say "Sota"can you get me a"soda" (Repeatedly)

Grampa:

7. Dress up as a demon and yell "human be gone!!"

Buyo:

8. Tell him wat "buyo" means in japaness (it means fat well thats wat some one told me so sorry if im wrong)

Hojo:

9. Call him the following names: (lol) Hobo, Homo, Hodo, Hopo... and it goes on and on and on... and i think you get the point

10. Put oil on him and tell him ur just bathing him (he thinks its water...lol) then try to light a match and say homo i mean hojo can you light this for me?? tthen when he does it watch him burn...(muhahaha i am so evil)

* * *

Well thats all... wow I cant belive last chapter is done already... wow...lol sorry for talking so long to update and I would like to thank the following people for helping me: Slowlytheblooddrips, and Wandering Hitokiri. Thanks guys those ideas were great and thanks to all my reviewers well I got to go bye. Oh ya sorry if there are any spelling mistakes...lol Bye... again 


End file.
